


Inane Conversations in Toronto

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-22
Updated: 2005-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: And the man she was in love with would never forgive this.





	Inane Conversations in Toronto

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Inane Conversations in Toronto**

**by: Montiese**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Leo  
 **Character(s):** The Senior Staff  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Belongs to Aaron Sorkin, et al.  
**Summary:** And the man she was in love with would never forgive this.  
**Feedback:** Please, positive or negative is appreciated.  


CJ awoke to find herself spooning with someone.  She was almost afraid to turn around...especially now that she was awake enough to discover she was topless.  Oh God, she prayed, just don’t let it be Josh.  They had a drunken night of whatever once on the campaign trail.  They never talked about it, mostly because neither had any idea if anything happened.  That was the night CJ swore off spiced rum.  What would she have to give up this time?

She and whoever it was held hands.  She held up the hand and relief washed over her.  She recognized the chubby fingers, the tan line where the wedding band was recently removed.  Paranoia soon replaced relief.  They were topless!  A quick survey under the covers revealed he wore unbuttoned khakis and she wore boxer shorts.

What happened last night?  Pushing through the foggy elements of her brain CJ remembered doing shots, and singing karaoke.  She and Toby also danced in a bar.  Everything else was hazy...she could not even remember where they were.  Now was the time for more sleep.  She hoped that when she woke the next time some things would be clearer.

Toby moaned softly in his sleep, pulling her closer.  Her skin was warm and though she smelled like liquor, the White Shoulders she sprayed yesterday morning still lingered.  His fingers crept along her naked stomach, inching upward to a firm breast.  Toby cupped it softly, liking the weight of it in his hand.  He pinched the nipple to harden it; a sleepy moan came from CJ.  For a while, he just played with her...enjoying her quiet moans as they slept off last night’s adventure.

CJ could feel his erection grower harder against her thigh as he touched her.  She did not know what she would do if this turned into something.  He kissed her neck, moving her hair to the side with gentle fingers.  A bang on the door roused them both from their dreams.

"What!" Toby growled.

"Where is CJ?" Josh asked.  "She is not in bed."

"She’s asleep on my floor. Go away!"

"OK."

CJ took the opportunity to turn around, cuddling close.  Toby wrapped his hands around her naked back.

"Asleep on your floor?  Not even Josh would fall for that Tobus."

"Who cares?  How do you still smell so good after a night of debauchery?" he asked, nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck.

"Just lucky I guess." CJ put her leg over his, trapping him in her arms.

The CJ Cregg fan club of one was not going anywhere.  A quick survey of the digital clock on the nightstand saw that it was 6:42am.  CJ felt as if she’d barely slept at all.  She curled up with Toby and closed her eyes.  Whatever happened, or might happen between the two of them, it would have to be sorted out after a few more hours of sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------

She woke again at 11:30.  The door was ajar; the muffled sounds of voices beckoned her.  Strangely, she was now wearing a Derek Jeter jersey.  It was weird to think that someone could dress her and she not be aware.  Grunting something to herself, CJ got out of bed.  She walked into the living area and smiled at Sam.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." He said with that dazzling smile.

"What’s up there Spanky?  Where is everyone?"

"Donna is taking a shower; Josh went outside to make a phone call; and Toby went down to the lobby to see if the gift shop had _The New York Times_...maybe the _Post_."

God forbid one day would go by and Toby did not immerse himself in the paper.  He was nearly as bad as Leo.  Sweet Jesus, Leo!

"Sam, this may seem strange but I am a little confused." CJ went to the coffeemaker, found the biggest mug, and poured a cup of black coffee.  She needed to drink it straight.

"We are in Toronto...we got in around eleven last night and went straight out to the bar.  You know CJ, for a girl you can throw them back."

Donna came out of the bathroom.

"Hey CJ, are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah, I’m OK." She replied.

"Good, maybe you'll make it to your bed tonight."

"I better." CJ laughed.

She had no recollection of what happened last night.  All she knew was she woke up in Toby’s arms, topless.  The man she was in love with would never forgive this.

"They had the _Times_." Toby said, coming in and dropping the paper in Sam’s lap.  "Hey CJ."

He tone was nonchalant and CJ smiled.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.  

It took all she had not to drag him back into the bedroom and slam the door.

"Sure."

They went into the bedroom.

"I need to know what happened last night?" she was frantic.

"We drank too much.  Do you remember anything?"

"It’s a blur.  Please Toby, did we...you know?"

"Huh?"

"Toby, did we have sex?  I woke up in your boxers with no shirt on.  I have to know."

"You're frantic, what’s the matter?"

"Toby! Just tell me!"

He shook his head.

"No we didn’t.  We passed out.  I mean we did some things..."

"I’m seeing someone." She blurted out, cutting him off.  She ran her fingers through her hair.  "Oh God, I’m seeing someone."

"Jesus, why didn’t you tell me?" Toby asked.  "Since when anyway?  Its not like you to shut me out."

"Its complicated." CJ replied absently.  "I need to know exactly what happened."

"Nothing really.  Think back to being a sixteen year old at the drive-in.  You didn’t even tell me this morning."

"I am never drinking again." CJ muttered, downing her coffee.  "I am sorry Toby; I never wanted this to happen."

"Its OK."

"No, you are my best friend and this should not have happened."

"You want to tell me about this guy?" Toby asked.

"Not right now.  We can have that argument later."

"Argument?"

"It could turn out that way, yes.  You know what; I need a shower and some food.  Hopefully I can recapture some of last night."

"Nothing happened CJ." Toby whispered.  "Less than that would have if I knew you were seeing someone.  Really, why didn’t you tell me?"

"Its Leo Toby and I thought you would flip."

Toby was speechless.  He looked at her; CJ wilted under his stare.

"How long have you been seeing Leo?"

Donna knocked on the door and poked her head in.

"We’re starving." She said.  "Are you guys going to join us?"

"I need to take a quick shower." CJ said, seizing the opportunity to get out of the room.

"This conversation is not over." He said.

"I know.  We will talk later."

CJ went past him and out to the living room.

\----------------------------------------------------

CJ and Donna picked over fruit salads while Toby, Sam, and Josh downed pancakes, bacon, and eggs.  She kept looking at Toby but he would not return her gaze.

"Man CJ, you were plastered last night." Josh said.  "I know you’ve been chomping at the bit lately but you were wasted."

"I have a lot on my mind Joshua.  Try to grasp the subject."

Donna laughed.

"Touché." Josh replied.  "I hope the drinking helped."

"Not even close.  As usual it just complicated things more."

Her ringing phone startled her as Sam asked what the plan was for the afternoon.  _Walking on Sunshine_...she did not need to look at the display.

"Hey." She said into the phone.

"Are you hung over?" Leo asked.

"I would have been but I was jarred sober this morning."

CJ stood, excusing herself from the table.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.  "Did you see the huge grin on her face?"

"Let’s do the historical bus tour." Toby said eager to change the subject.

"Is that where you ride the hippo?" Donna asked.

"You can ask at the desk." Josh replied.  "I would like to ride the hippo."

Toby watched CJ’s back as she talked on the phone.

"You don’t sound right." Leo said.  "I thought you were going to relax."

"I drank too much last night.  I woke up with patches of time gone and I hate when that happens."

"Really, none of you should drink like you do.  I am not going to lecture you; you are a grown woman."

"Thank you.  I told Toby about us."

"That must have gone swimmingly." Leo replied.

CJ thought he would be upset, but he wasn’t.  Oh God, would she be able to tell him the rest?

"I had to.  I woke up in his arms this morning and I had to make sure..."

"Please don't finish that sentence Claudia Jean."

"Nothing happened, I swear to you.  We passed out."

"How do you know that nothing happened?  You have no concept of some of the crazy things you do while intoxicated."

"Toby told me nothing happened.  I also think I could remember fucking someone.  That came out wrong."

"No, it didn’t; its fine." Leo said.  

"You sound neutral and I don’t like it." CJ said.

"Get off the phone!" Josh exclaimed.  "We’re going out."

"OK." CJ said.  "I’ll call you later.  I’m not drinking anymore this trip."

"Yeah.  Please call me tonight."

"I will.  Bye."

"Bye CJ."

She hung up, turned and smiled at her constant companions.

"Let’s get this vacation started."

\-----------------------------------------------

She and Toby stood looking out on Toronto from the top of the CN Tower.  She slipped her hand in his, resting her chin on his shoulder.  Toby leaned into her and sighed.

"I should have told you." She said.  "I’m sorry."

Toby was still silent.  She could feel his fingers rubbing hers and it was a comfort.

"Are you in love with him?" Toby asked.

"Yes. We just said it out loud...we have been seeing each other for a few months."

"How do you fall in love with Leo McGarry?" 

CJ shrugged.

"I have.  I had to tell him what happened between us and I still don’t know how he’s going to react to that."

Toby wanted to know how he reacted on the phone.

"Like work Leo.  I figure we have to go home before we really get into it."

"I had no intention of doing any harm to your relationship with Leo." Toby said.  "A relationship I did not know anything about."

"I don’t know how many ways I can apologize Toby.  It certainly is not an easy subject to broach.  I never meant to hurt you; I’m sorry."

"Stop apologizing." He muttered.

"Toby..."

He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it.

"Stop apologizing." He muttered.  "It’s fine."

"You don’t sound fine." She said.

"Want me to dance a jig?" Toby asked.

"I’d appreciate it." 

"Shut up."

Sam came and stood next to them.  Toby let go of CJ’s hand but still leaned on her.

"Donna’s taken pictures of everything." He said.  "Time to go."

"Wait." Donna said.  "Smile Toby."

"Yeah right." CJ wrapped her around his waist and smiled as Donna took the photo.  She and Donna looked at the digital display.

"Good job Tobus." CJ said.

"Please don’t call me that in public." He said, pulling up the rear as they walked to the elevator.

"How about lunch?" Sam asked.

"My stomach is still tender." CJ said.

"Let’s wait another hour." Josh said as they stood in line for the elevator.

"Yeah, I should feel better by then.  I want to buy a tee shirt."

"Hey CJ, was that your boyfriend on the phone earlier?" Josh asked.

CJ looked at him with wide blue eyes.

"No Joshua. The joking I use as a defense mechanism makes it impossible to keep a man, remember?"

"Damn, they should call you elephant instead of flamingo." He said.  "You never forget anything."

"Stop talking now Josh." Donna said, moving to the side for a family of three to board the elevator first.

"Yeah, please." Toby agreed.

\-------------------------------------------------

"I thought you weren’t drinking anymore on this trip." Toby said, handing CJ a beer.

"I meant hard liquor, and you knew that."

"Beer is hardly real alcohol." Josh dug into a bag of pretzels.

"Yet you still can't keep it down." Donna smirked.

CJ laughed.

"Does anyone need an assistant?" Josh asked.  "I have one that is about to be free?"

"As soon as you fire Donna you'll have to resign in disgust because you can't find any of the pencils in your office." Toby said.

They all laughed, including Josh.

"So, what are you doing?" Sam asked.  "I am not completely opposed to staying in."

They were staying in a large suite at the Toronto Hilton.  Earlier they had dinner at the Senator restaurant but now it was after ten.

"Let’s do like we did in the old days." Josh said.  "Drink beer and have inane conversation." He put his feet on Donna’s lap.

"You're fine as long as the socks stay on." She said.

"I like that idea." CJ said.  "Just let me make a quick phone call."

"What is up with you?" Josh asked.

"Is everything OK?" Donna asked.

"I need to make sure that Carol has everything under control.  I also need to make sure she fed Gail.  Give me ten minutes."

She went into her and Donna’s room dialed the phone.

"Hey."

"I bet you're still working." She said smiling.

"Busted.  How much do I owe you?"

"Leo, are we OK?"

"We’re fine.  Why, are we not supposed to be?" he asked.

"I’m talking about what I told you this morning."

"You said nothing happened." Leo replied.

"It didn’t.  But if you called me and said you woke up in bed with Jenny I would kill you."

Leo laughed softly.

"That’s because you don’t quite know how to pick your battles baby.  Do you have feelings for him?"

"Who?" CJ asked.

"Toby."

"I care for him deeply, but not those feelings.  We have been friends forever Leo."

"I know, and that’s why I can't get crazy about it.  We’re fine CJ."

"OK.  I have to go...they’re asking me a lot of questions as if I’m not allowed to make phone calls."

"They're your closest friends CJ.  If you want to tell them that we are in a relationship then I am not against that.  Oh, except I reserve the right to slap Josh in back of the head if he says something Josh-like."

"Agreed.  I’ll talk to you soon."

"I’ll call tomorrow if I can."  Leo said 

"OK, goodnight."

"’Night."

When CJ emerged from the bedroom, Sam and Josh were arguing about Dick Sargent and Dick York.  CJ couldn’t make the stuff up if she tried.  Toby looked as if he wanted to fit the both of them for muzzles and Donna just laughed.  CJ took the spot on the floor between Toby’s feet. Instinctively, his hands found her shoulders.  Sometimes it was OK for them to touch.

"Is Gail alright?" Sam asked, taking pause from his fervent defense of Dick York.

"Alive and kicking.  I’ve got something that trumps the Dick argument." CJ said.

"What?" Josh asked, handing Donna another beer.

"I'm dating Leo McGarry."

There was a silence in the room pierced by Donna’s gasp. Toby squeezed CJ’s shoulders...he would support her if things got bad.  Sam and Josh looked at one another and Sam smiled.

"Man, you owe me fifty bucks." Sam said.

Josh started to laugh.

"Oh dude, I can't believe you were right."

CJ looked back and forth at them.

"I’m lost." She said.

"I saw you guys looking really cozy in his office about two weeks ago." Sam said.

"Oh God, well I see this is not a surprise for everyone." CJ said.

"I didn’t believe him." Josh said.  

"Josh, I can't believe you didn’t tell me." Donna said.

"I didn’t believe it!  Are you two doing it?"

"Josh!" Donna exclaimed.

CJ laughed.

"Yes Joshua, all the time.  Happy now?"

Toby covered his ears.

"OK, I think I just went deaf." He said.

"I was just kidding." CJ replied.  "Well, sort of kidding.  We’re dating; we do all the normal things people who date do...except be seen too much in public.  We have our places."

"Does the President know?" Donna asked.

"Leo hasn’t said anything to me about telling him.  He has no secrets from him so I am figuring there is a similar conversation happening in DC."

Josh took his wallet from his pocket, tossing a fifty at Sam.

"I pay all debts." He said.

Sam held up the purple rectangle.

"This is Canadian money." Sam said.

"We’re in Canada.  Spend it wisely."

Sam nodded, putting the money in his pocket.

\-------------------------------------------------

"Oh you can't be serious." CJ said, leaning her head in Toby’s lap.  " _Another_ _One Bites_ _the Dust_ as Queen’s best song.  You are off your rocker Josh."

"Well, what do you think Claudia Jean?" he asked.

" _Killer Queen_."

"No," Toby said.  " _Best Friend_."

" _I Want to Break Free_." Donna said.

Josh shook his head.

"It’s a good song." Donna said.

"Sam, break this." CJ took a cold beer from Donna.

Sam looked at CJ and then at everyone else.

" _Killer Queen_." He said.

"Ha!" CJ leaned forward and high-fived him.

"Sucker." Josh muttered.  "Sam always agrees with girls.  He told Laurie Knight in college that _Carrie_ was Stephen King’s best novel."

"Eww." Donna replied.

"Hey, hey, in my defense it was what, 1986.  He did not have many books out then." Sam said.

" _The Shining_." Toby said.

"Yeah, not to mention _Misery_ and _It._ " CJ said.

"I will admit right now that I wanted to go to bed with her." Sam said smiling.

"Undoubtedly." Toby replied.  "Rarely is an author’s first book the best."

"Toby, you’ve said dumb things to women before too." Josh said.

"Shut up Josh."

"Oh no." CJ turned in Josh’s direction.  "I want to hear this."

"Shut up Josh." Toby repeated.

"He told Alisa Berenson that _Manhattan_ was better than _Hannah and Her Sisters_.  I haven’t seen either of those movies but I know he was lying."

"I love _Manhattan_." Donna said.  "I love Diane Keaton."

"If you love her," Sam replied.  "Rent..."

" _Annie Hall_." He and Josh said in unison.

"She was hot in that movie." Josh said.

"You better have been trying to get laid Tobus." CJ said.  " _Hannah and Her Sisters_ is Woody’s second best film."

"No comment on the laid thing." Toby replied.  "I just don’t like to fight with Alisa...she plays dirty.  Pass the pretzels."

"I always thought Alisa was cute." Sam said.

"Again, no comment." Toby said.

"You're quiet Donna." CJ said.

"Honestly, I am still trying to wrap my mind around you and Leo." She said.

"Oh God." CJ put her head in her hands.  "Do we have to have this conversation?"

"I am not opposed." Josh said.

Sam said nothing but his eyes were inquisitive.  CJ refused to look at Toby.

"Where was your first date?" Donna asked.

"We had coffee and pie after the State Dinner for the Indonesian President.  It wasn’t even a date."

"Is he romantic?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, does he like pina coladas and getting caught in the rain?" Josh asked.

Toby and Sam smirked.  CJ could not stop the wide smile that spread across her face.  Toby knew her longer than anyone in the room and he could count on one hand the number of times he had seen that smile.  He had been on the receiving end of that smile a couple of times.  She was in love with the Chief of Staff.

"Yeah, he is romantic.  Now, no more you guys.  Stop it."

"Subject change." Toby said.  "Stop embarrassing CJ.  Let’s play cards."

"Poker?" Sam suggested, grabbing the deck of cards from the table behind him.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

\----------------------------------------------

"What time is it?" CJ asked Toby.

They were sitting on the couch alone.  Everyone else had gone to bed happy, buzzed, and some broke, about a half hour before.

"3:25." Toby said, picking up his watch and looking at it.  "You want to call it a night."

"Not until we talk."

"OK.  About what?"

"Toby!" 

"What?  This conversation could get intense."

"Are we going to fight?" she asked.

"We never fight...except for fun." He said.

CJ smiled.

"I am sorry that I didn’t tell you.  The whole thing fell into my lap...sort of like being hit in the head with an anvil.  I asked him out first, not on a date, just for coffee.  He seemed so stressed out.  He turned me down; now I know he thought it was improper.  When he asked me out again I said yes.  I’m in love Toby."

"Then I am happy for you."

"I want more than that."

"Yeah?  What do you want?"

"I want to make sure that we are OK.  You mean so much to me."

"We’re fine." Toby was not sure if he believed his own words.  "You think you'll marry him?"

"Calm down Tonto, it has just been a few months and Leo already has a divorce under his belt.  Something like that is way off."

"Do you think he’ll ask you?" Toby asked.

"I don’t know." CJ said.

"The press will find out eventually.  A lot of people eat at the Georgetown Diner."

"We will cross that bridge when we get there.  We have talked about it some, but since we don’t get to spend much time alone we don’t waste it pontificating about the press."

"Does he love you CJ?"

"Yeah." She did the whole smile again and it sliced Toby’s soul.

He nodded, and finished the last of his beer.

"It is definitely bedtime." He said.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" CJ asked.

"I want to go to the Royal Ontario Museum." Toby said.

"Me too...we can break from the pack.  I still want to talk to you about Alisa Berenson and two Woody Allen films."

"I did not want to fight." He said.  "Goodnight CJ."

CJ stood and hugged Toby.  He put his arms around her back.

"Sweet dreams Tobus." She kissed his cheek.

"I am going to get you to stop calling me that one day."

"Don’t bet on it."

She went into her bedroom and closed the door.

\----------------------------------------------

CJ rolled over at 7:55 and grabbed her cell phone.  Donna was asleep so she dialed.

"Hey."

"Good morning." CJ said.

"Are you going to tell me that you woke this morning in Sam’s arms?"

"That is not remotely funny."

Leo laughed anyway, and so did she.

"I hate you." She mumbled.

"You love me, and you know it."

"I do."

They were quiet for a few moments.

"Hey, you better not be at work." CJ said.

"No, I was not going to go in until nine."

"Leo!"

"Shush, do you want to wake Donna?"

"Donna sleeps like a kid on Nyquil.  You should not go to work today."

"Why?  There is plenty to be done and my girlfriend is on vacation."

CJ smiled.  She loved being Leo’s girlfriend.

"Its raining here." He said.

"I think it is here too.  The blinds are closed but I can hear it.  I am thinking of retiring to Toronto."

"I actually thought either a condo in Manhattan or a ranch in Montana." Leo replied.

"Montana?  The winters are too harsh."

"You will never make it in Canada Claudia Jean.  What are you doing today?"

"Toby and I are going to the Royal Ontario Museum."

"It’s beautiful...they have one of the world’s best art collections."

"I know."

"You'll love it.  Bring me a souvenir, OK?"

"Yeah.  I’m going to get some more sleep.  I just wanted to call."

"I love you CJ."

"I love you too.  I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon.  Oh, by the way, Josh was wondering if you liked pina coladas and getting caught in the rain."

Leo laughed.  Yeah, he’d slap him in the back of the head the next time he saw the young deputy.

"Absolutely.  Bye baby."

"Bye Leo."

CJ clicked off her cell phone and cuddled under the comforter.


End file.
